Duplication
by KariCariCarlGrace
Summary: Disaster has struck the Halliwell family, the world is facing the arrival of the 4400, and a new witch is coming to power. Can the Charmed Ones find their lost sister, or will the future get to her first? "There are always two sides to a war. There is always a good, and there is always an evil. This always has been, and always will be...Whose side are you on?"
1. Chapter 1

**Salveta, amica! Quid agis hodie? **

**haha, a little Latin for all of you ;) Anyways, here I am...yes I know I'm adding yet ANOTHER story. Well, I'm honestly trying my hardest to write Return to Your Roots, but I'm honestly going to kill myself if I write another word. That story has just gotten so off track, its not even funny. Oh well. I'm gonna have to do SOMETHING...BECAUSSEEEEEEE...I have decided that everyday from now until December 19, I will be adding at least ONE new piece of writing! Why do you ask? **

**WELL...my school is in a nationwide competition here in the good Ol' US, to win a grant of $50,000 to renovate our auditorium! (We REALLY need the money) So, in order for us to win...we need votes!**

**If your a fan, or even if your just finding this now, I would appreciate it if you would take out ur phones and text the code 817pbf to the number 95248 every TWENTY FOUR HOURS from each text until DEcember 19th, 2012! **

**Right now, we're in FIRST PLACE! WOOO! **

**But we need your votes to stay there! THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

**Duplication **

Chapter 1

The attic was dark, lit only by two small candles on the vanity in front of her. The air smelled of sage and herbs as she picked up the small atheme from the smooth wood surface. Looking into the mirror she saw a woman she could not recognize. A woman in her mid twenties stared back at her, her blood shot eyes letting slip another crystal tear. She could see the brown of that womans iris's, and the same brown hair that fell to her own waist line. She knew that the woman in the mirror is her, yet, she was someone completely different. That woman was the peace keeper, the one always in the middle, the quiet one, the secret dreamer. That woman was Charmed. And she was not. Not anymore.

"Blood to blood,  
I summon thee,  
Blood to blood,  
Return to me."

Her words tugged at her throat, cracking as her lips moved to form the words. A single drop of blood from her newly slit finger fell into the basin among herbs and roots, seeds and leaves.

"Bring back my sister, bring back the power of three." With her words, a breeze blew through the attic, extinguishing the flame of each candle in turn. Her hair ruffled slightly as she waited, silently, for the spells completion. She waited for the sound of the front door swinging open and closed with the turn of a key. She waited for night to turn to day, for time to reverse. She waited for the swirl of white lights, jingling, followed by raven hair and a warm smile. She waited, but only the sounds of the night were there to geet her. Lowering her head, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. The pale light of the moon reflected off her skin, turning it a shinning silver.

"Piper?" She lifted her head to the faint voice, her eyes shifting around, frantically trying to pierce through the darkness.

"Prue?" her call was heard as a silent whisper, as if her voice were the mere breeze that had caused this darkness. Soft footsteps creaked against the old floorboards of the manor. She watched intently as a shadow drifted against the wall lazily, the footfall only growing slightly louder. If the room had been lit, the younger woman now entering the room would have seen the older womans face fall. She stumbled over to where her sister sat, dressed in her night clothes and robe, still thick with sleep.

"Sweetie what are you doing up here?" she asked, her gaze shifting to the open book besides the basin. The letters curving and twisting to make out the words "To Call a Lost Spirit." she frowned, her eyes meeting the older womans identical ones.

"I just don't understand," the older woman began, "it's not like we haven't cheated death before! I don't understand why magic cant fix this!" she was growing hysterical, a fresh batch of tears began stewing in her eyes.

The younger woman pulled her up to her feet, locking her in a comforting embrace. "We lost our sister, how can we ever understand that?" the older woman cried silently into the younger womans shoulder for another moment. "Come on," the younger woman began, "Prue would never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral." she smiled, the action never reaching her eyes. She led the pair back down the staires and into their respective rooms. Though both wouldn't admit it, they dredded sleep, for they knew what awaited them in the morning.

Phoebe rushed around the room straightening bouquets and clearing dishes. The heels of her boots clicked against the floor of the foyer as she hurried to pick up a discarded tea cup, faces smiled down at her sadly as she passed them by on her way to the dining room. A single relative, a cousin, stood by the buffet of food. She put down the tea cup, replacing it with a china plate, and placed it into the hands of the woman. She didn't stop to acknowledge the nod of thanks the middle aged blonde gave her, instead she rushed off to busy herself with some other task.

Piper descended the staires just as Phoebe passed by. Her husband, Leo, following quickly behind as the now eldest Halliwell pulled her younger sister away from a bouquet, asking her what she was doing.

"Cleaning." was her simple response. She tried to go back to her work, but Piper grabbed hold of her arm.

"I just need something to take my mind off of this. Anything." Phoebe said.

The coversation ended when the front door opened, revealing two more guests. Darryl Morris walked into the manor followed closely by an unfamiliar face and badge. The girls turned as the man spoke, "Piper and Phoebe Halliwell?" he asked, the two woman nodded. "Inspector Cortez. I'm very sorry for your loss. I myself lost a sister, so I know what you two must be going through. I assure you, though, we'll catch the monster that did this."

The Halliwells flinched at the inspectors words. Picking up on it, he stopped. "Did I say something?" he asked.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other for a moment before Phoebe turned back to Cortez. "Just the word...monster."

"Well that's what he was. If the man who killed your sister is who we think he is, then he killed at least three others in the county."

There was a silence as Cortez waited for the sisters to say something. When they remained silent, he continued. "Miss. Halliwell if you're sister was involved in any-"

"No, no, not Prue." Phoebe cut in, interrupting inspector Cortez.

Upon hearing the conversation, the girls father made his way over to the group. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Inspector Cortez gave him a solemn look, "We have to ask the sisters questions about what happened. They're the only witnesses."

"But not now." Victor responded, his voice stern and he was glaring slightly. All of the Halliwells could sense something about the inspector that made them all uncomfortable.

The rest of the reception was uneventful, and all of the Halliwell's were relived once it was over. Phoebe was carrying piles of dishes into the kitchen while Piper washed them. Leo stood in the back corner of the room, staring at the tiled flooring. Phoebe had stopped moving when she noticed her brother in laws behavior. He knew that look. It always meant that the Elders were making them do something Leo knew the sisters would be against.

"Leo, what's going on?" she asked hesitantly.

Piper stopped scrubbing long enough to look over to her husband. "Oh no." she shook her head slowly, her voice turning sturn "No, you can tell your damn bosses that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister. Were done risking our lives!" she was shouting by the end, Leo looked hurt and Phoebe held a glint of sorrow in her eye.

"What is it this time?" she asked as calmly as possible.

Leo was hesitant to tell the girls their newest task. Piper tuned back to her dishes, leaving the conversation completely. "Well, do you remember hearing about those 4400 people that went missing, only to be returned in Seattle? Without having aged, and with no memory of where they've been all this time?"

"What does this have to do with us?" Phoebe asked. "They don't think theres something demonic behind this do they?" she asked, gesturing towards the ceiling at the word "they."

Leo shifted his weight "Not exactly...but there have been recent reports of a 4400 with abilities." he paused, but Phoebe didn't respond. "Orson Bailey, a returnee, developed the power of telekinesis. The Elders are concerned about where he got that power, and how many others will develop similar abilities."

"So what do they want us to do? Go and ask him who gave him supernatural powers? Leo, they don't remember anything. Even a truth spell wouldn't do us any good."

A dish slipped from Piper's grip and banged as it fell into the soapy water filling the sink. "You cant go talk to him because...well he's in intensive care. One of the agents assigned to bring him in was forced to shoot him down. His abilities almost killed both her and her partner."

"Are they all okay?" Phoebe asked, concerned. Leo nodded.

"But the Elders want you two to look into this. Try and find out where they came from, and who took them-"

"Well we might as well go, after all, the dishes are all out. We can just have another funeral tomarrow since we pretty much know who to invite." Piper cut in, dropping the dish in her hand and storming past her husband and sister.

Phoebe and Leo followed Piper into the attic, standing back as she stomped over to the Book of Shadows. "Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't care what the Elders say, I need to talk to Prue." she flipped through the pages quickly before slamming the book back down on its stand. "Here these words, hear my cries spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

A swirl of light appeared in the center of the attic. The two witches looked down in disappointment as their grandmother appeared in front of them. "How are you, my dears?" she asked.

"How are we? Grams, did you not get the news up there?" Piper asked, exasperated.

The old woman looked down slightly, "I meant how are you holding up?"

Piper shook her head, "I need to talk to Prue."

The woman smiled sadly "It's too soon, my dear. If you were to see Prue now, it would keep her alive for you. You need to move on in order to begin your new destiny."

"New destiny? Our sister is dead, Grams. That's it. Our destiny, whatever the Hell it was, is over. We're not Charmed anymore."

"You'll always have your destiny, Piper. It never goes away. Now you should go to Seattle and look up on the 4400-"

"Wait, how did you know the Elders wanted us to look into them? We only found out two minutes ago." Phoebe cut in.

"News travels fast?"

"Grams you were a terrible liar when you were alive, and now that you're dead...you're worse." Piper stated.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, "What's really in Seattle?"

Grams looked at the girls for a moment, her jaw clenched. "I've been sworn to secrecy." she stated.

Phoebe's eye brows scrunched in confusion, "Sworn to secrecy?" she asked skeptically, "By who?"

The room was silent for a moment, Grams not knowing what to tell them, and the girls not knowing what was so important that every knew about it but them. Leo stood behind Phoebe, not saying a word, as if he were worried he might give something away.

"By me." a woman's voice echoed across the room. Patty Halliwell appeared next to Grams in the same white light that she had. "By me." she repeated.

Pipers mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Mom...what's going on?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we had no choice except secrecy."

"Mom?" Phoebe prodded.

"You...what I mean is Prue...girls, you have a sister. An older sister, a sister witch. Which means that the power of three is still out there, and the Charmed ones can be reconstituted. Your destiny is still possible, just with her-"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Piper broke her mothers rant. "We have a what? How is that even possible? Why didn't you tell us?"

Patty was silent for a moment. "Prue's fraternal twin." she said. "No one knew about her except for the Elders and me-"

"And me, of course." Grams said.

"Of course. The two of them got a lot of attention down in the underworld. They were being attacked at only a week old, and almost died on multiple occasions...so, your father and I decided that it would be...best...to bind her powers and give her up. To save her...and Prue." Patty paused as her voice cracked, "If we hadn't, Diana would probably be dead as well right now."

"And that's why you need to go to Seattle, to find your sister." Leo said, both spirits of the Halliwell woman nodded in agreement.

"Leo, we just lost Prue for God's sake! I'm not ready to go searching for some long lost sister!" Piper yelled, Phoebe placed her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Piper, she's family."

"And if the Source finds out she's alive he'll be sending his demons after her." Patty said, her eyes pleading with her third child.

"How are we even suppose to find her? We can't scry for her."

The Halliwell's looked over at their whitelighter. "Well the Elders did want you to look into the 4400, maybe they're the key to finding her."

"Do you know anything else about her?" Phoebe asked her mother.

"Just that she lives in Seattle."

Piper looked at the floorboards knowing that her younger sister had already made up her mind. There was no going back now.

"Then I guess we're going to Seattle."

* * *

**Don't forget to follow, vote, and pass on the code to your friends!**

**And remember, if I see this is getting good attention, I'll continue!**

**But seriously...vote...now...and if you didn't read the message at the top of the page...go read it...NOW...**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do NOT forget to keep those votes coming! We're still in first! THANK YOU ALL WHO ARE VOTING!**

**Vote:**

** text 817pbf**

** to**

** 95248**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Orson Bailey, returnee number 3710, the last person to see Adam Kensington alive. He replaced Bailey in his own company. Bailey had gone to his office asking for reinstatement, but Kensington denied him. Bailey was seen on security footage just before Kensington was found murdered. All of the windows were shattered, though, no unusual seismic activity was detected."

I snapped out of my trance as Ryland threw Orson Bailey's folder in front of me. I blinked once, as I processed what he had just said. My new partner, Tom, snickered behind me. I guess that was payback for my obvious disapproval of this partnership when Ryland first told us his decision. Tom had went MIA for three years, so whose to say he wouldn't do it again as soon as he found out what had happened to his son and nephew. Which is the exact reason why he went MIA in the first place.

"Stop daydreaming Skouris, we've got a job to do." Ryland said as he began leading Tom and I out of the building.

-0-0-0-

"So how do you suppose we're suppose to find this woman anyways?" Piper asked, pulling a handful of shirts from her suitcase.

"She's not just a woman, Piper." Phoebe said softly, unpacking shoe after shoe. "She's our sister."

"Then I don't understand why we cant scry for her."

Leo took a red blouse from Piper and began placing it neatly on a grey hanger. "You can't scry for her since there's no bond between you."

"It might be possible if we had something of hers." Phoebe interjected.

"But we don't." Leo said, "And we don't even know if she even has any powers yet."

Piper didn't look up from her suitcase as she handed, this time, a dark green dress to her husband to put away. "Then what are we suppose to do? We don't even have a last name to go on. Are we suppose to check every "Diana" in the yellow book and hope we get lucky?"

"Well, no." Phoebe said, looking at her sister. "I mean, the Elders _did_ want us to check in on the 4400, right? Maybe we ought to start with them?"

"There was an article in the newspaper about the returnee's this morning. You should be able to scry with that." Leo suggested, looking down at his wife hopefully.

Glancing quickly at Piper, Phoebe nodded before making her way into the living room space of their hotel room. With both of the sisters at work, it didn't take long for the scrying potion to be done. Holding both the string of the scrying crystal as well as the article, Phoebe began concentrating her magic into what she hoped to accomplish. The crystal began being pulled from one location to another by some unseen force, as if it were a toy two children were fighting over. If began circling back and forth, not being able to decide where to land. After feeling the familiar vibrating sensation, Phoebe felt her arm being jerked towards the map as the crystal threw itself down onto its chosen address. Piper glanced over Phoebe's shoulder and read the location aloud. "I'll drive."

-0-0-0-

"And there's the glass. As you can see, Bailey never got in." Ryland commented as the video surveillance ended.

"And how did you say Kensington died?" I asked.

"He fell due to the blast and was impaled, but that's not what killed him. According to the x-rays, his skull was completely shattered. His bones resembled the fragments a jumper would have."

_I yelped as the paper slashed into my skin, a single drop of blood escaping from the cut. I sucked on it as I slammed the folder shut in frustration. I couldn't believe Ryland was about to let the 4400 out of quarantine. They had to have been sent back for a reason, and whose to say it wasn't to spread some kind of illness, or to inflict some other kind of problem. I knew they were still human beings, and didn't deserve to be locked up. I just felt that we should study them more. Hopefully get a better idea of what happened to them. If only to make sure the public was safe. _

_I grew angrier as I remembered how the people at the office looked at me like a heartless villain after saying that. Well I'm sorry I'm just being cautious! _

_There was a loud bang behind me, as if something had just fallen off a shelf. I jumped from my couch, my hand immediately reaching for my gun before remembering I had already removed it for the night. "Damn it-" I cursed before hearing another bang from my kitchen._

_I rushed into the room before stopping as the lights began flickering. In the center of the room, two chairs from my kitchen table lay on their sides, as if they had been thrown down on the floor. The lights came on again, nothing else was out of place. _

"-Skouris!"

I blinked, looking up at my boss's face above me. "This isn't the time to be zoned out, Skouris. I need you and Baldwin down at the Seattle PD to question Bailey, now."

I glared at Tom, who was smiling mischievously at me. Grabbing my coat, I sent one more glare Tom's way before making my way out of the building.

-0-0-0-

"This is ridiculous." Piper continued to rant, "I thought we scryed for one of the 4400, Phoebe. Not some freaking government base! The last thing we need is the government getting even more on our case right now!"

"Well this is where the crystal landed, right? Besides what do we have to lose?"

"What do we have to gain, either?" Piper replied.

"She's our sister, Piper, whether we like it or not. And now she's going to be coming into her powers with no one to guide her."

"We didn't have anyone either!" a few passerby's in tan suits turned to look at them.

"Piper would you keep your voice down, please?" Piper grunted. She looked around the room before spotting the receptionist's desk. "And that's not true."

"What are you talking about Phoebe?" Piper asked, exasperated.

"What you said..." the youngest Halliwell answered, the click of her heels was buried beneath the chatter of field agents and other government officials coming and going through the building. "We had each other...not to mention the Book of Shadows, she doesn't. She probably doesn't even know what a witch is."

"All the more reason to get this mess over with-Hi." Piper smiled widely as she placed her palms on the reception desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist, a small, perky blonde woman dressed in a sheik business suit, asked.

"No-"

"Are you looking to speak with one of the employee's?" she asked, already bringing out a clipboard and accessing the computers data files.

Piper smiled wider, a sign her sister had come to learn was frustration, "We're actually looking for someone-"

"If you would just give me a name I can let them know your here." she cut in once again.

"Well that's the problem." Piper paused, expecting another interruption. When the woman only looked at her curiously, Piper continued. "We don't have a last name-"

This time it was Phoebe who interrupted the older brunette, "We're looking for our sister. She was adopted, we don't know her name from that family."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." the receptionist said, as if reading the line straight from her rule book.

"You don't understand, this is the only thing we have to go off of. No name. No address. No phone number. No nothing! We need to find our-" Piper froze mid sentence, taking a deep breath. "Isn't there something you can do?"

The blonde clucked her tongue between her teeth. "I'm sorry, ma'am, that's simply not possible."

Turning, the middle sister began heading for the exit. "Well that's just great. How are we suppose to find her now? We can't scry for her, we can't summon her, we can't call for her, how can you find someone you know absolutely nothing about?" Phoebe was contemplating her response to her sisters ranting, a habit she tends to exercise even more lately.

"Prue would've known what to do..." Phoebe smiled at her sisters words, though they were filled with hopelessness.

"She would." the youngest Halliwell replied, "But so can we. Just give it time, Piper. We'll figure this out."

Phoebe was lost in thought for a moment. Short memories of the Power of Three, and how Prue was always the strong headed one. She had always knew what to do, and what to say, in any situation. She knew she wanted to find her new sister, but now, she wasn't so sure of the reason why. Was it for her mother? To give her peace of mind? Was she only doing this to reconstitute the Charmed Ones, that, she knew was the Elder's intentions upon telling the remaining sisters. Or...was it to replace Prue? To try and fill a void that, truly, could never be filled. Maybe she just hoped for another Prue. Another head strong oldest sister. One that could take away any burden, and lessen any pain...just like Prue.

When the sisters had reached the door, Phoebe was so submerged in her thoughts that she never noticed the door in front of her opening, nor the woman walking through it. Two short steps later Phoebe felt a small collision, and the familiar loss of control that meant she was being pulled into a premonition.

_A gun was thrown onto the ground, skidding far away from its owner. A tall man, no shirt, long hair, cold, pasty skin, a sickening features looked upon the helpless woman in pleasure. Her face was pale, though her skin was already fair. Her eyes, a familiar bluish green, were wide open in shock and fear. Her mouth hung open slightly, a light trickle of blood flowing from her split lip. Her forehead had been grazed as if she had slid down a wall, or was tossed across concrete. Her hands were stained red with her own blood, and her limp clearly indicated a broken leg. Her hands clutched the wound as she sat, unable to move, on the cold, hard ground. _

"_What do you want from me?" her voice was weak, but held strength as well. As if she wasn't willing to go down without more of a fight._

_The demon smiled wickedly, his face contorting into an ugly sneer. "Your life." his voice mocked her._

_A ball of wind and energy manifested in his palm, the woman braced herself, aware of her fate. His arm shot towards her, and her hands moved on their own accord to shield herself. Light from the world began seeping into the vision, washing it away, leaving only the memory and echoing screams in its wake. _

"Are you alright?" A womans concerned voice pierced its way through the fading screams.

Phoebe looked up, still shaken, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." the woman said, Phoebe nodded.

"No, it's my fault, sorry." she said, stopping when she saw the womans face.

Her black hair was pulled up into a curly bun above the collar of her turtle neck sweater and long coat. She looked so much different than Phoebe had expected her to. Both the look of fear and blood were cleared from her face, and no injuries were evident.

"Are you sure your alright?" a man, taller than the woman, asked. He looked skeptically down at her.

Phoebe nodded mutely before the woman reluctantly began to turn away. "Well, um, have a nice day..." she said, unsure of how to respond to her actions during the premonition.

"What the Hell was that, Phoebe?" Piper asked once the two were out of earshot.

"Piper..." Phoebe began, "I just had a premonition."

"Yea, I got that part. What did you see?"

Phoebe glanced at her sister once before looking back at that woman who was now boarding an elevator. "I just saw that woman being killed by Shax."

* * *

**Please comment, alert, favorite, and most importantly...VOTE! THANK YOU! **

**All of my writing from now until December 19th is dedicated to all of my fans. THANK YOU! **

**And new chapter coming tomarrow!**

5


	3. Cancellation and Rewrite Announcement

**Hello! I'd like to take this time to thank the few people that have read this, it really means a lot to me. Unfortunatly, though, I'm sad to announce that this will not be continued...**

**HOWEVER! I AM currently planning a four book series for Duplication. I've developed the plot, characters, dynamics, and my version of the Great Catastrophe. I'm glad with the progress my plans are making, seeing as I have the main elements of each book pretty much down. Now I can't guarentee this will come soon, but I'm hoping it does. When I do have it outlined (this way I can finish it without leaving you all out to dry) I will post that instead of this. The title will be Duplicaiton Vol. I, so be on the look out! And I hope you'll all read it!**

**I just thought that all of you had the right to know why I didn't continue this.**


End file.
